


Impatient

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Ficlet, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has little patience on the best of days. Add in John Watson and it's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this[ gorgeous work](http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/62795584917/i-cant-be-patient-around-you#notes) by Archia

I crouch next to the battered corpse, rattling off deductions almost faster than Lestrade can write them down. Out of the corner of my eye I see John slowly lick his lips. Aroused. Obvious. I pitch my voice deliberately lower as I reach my conclusion. "Murdered last Tuesday behind the Blue Duck and dumped here. Boyfriend."

Lestrade nods and closes his notebook. "Thank you."

I turn and walk away. Behind me John mutters the proper platitudes. He hurries in my wake as I head down an alley, my own steps silent as a predator. I want to make sure for John's sake that the Yard is sufficiently behind us.

My body buzzes with excitement and anticipation. John's footsteps echo steadily behind me, loud over the blood rushing in my ears. Patience has never been my strongest suit. John Watson tears down what walls I do have.

Pivoting, I shove him up against the bricks, making him grunt. "Sherlock," he moans, somewhere between a reprimand and arousal.

"I can't be patient around you," my words are a growl, hot against his ear. He shivers and groans and wraps his arms around my neck. My hands quickly loosen his belt and push his jeans down just enough for access. The lube is in my hands and I'm glad we did this earlier as he's still fairly open for me. I watch his eyes shut and head fall back as my fingers quickly prepare him. My own erection presses against my trousers, but it won't be long now.

"Please," he asks softly, as if afraid of being overheard. His beautiful eyes open again and search mine. I free myself in the space of a heartbeat before pushing him against the wall for leverage and hooking my arms under his knees. He moans but continues to watch me as I press against his entrance, arms hooking a little tighter around my neck. This is my favorite way to see him: needing, vulnerable, but also demanding and open. I shove forward, ripping a small cry from his throat.

"John," I whisper, his body so warm as it clutches around me. He leans forward and bites my lower lip, worrying it in his mouth a long moment until I groan and take him harder, shifting the angle. He whimpers as I find his prostate, body arching as much as it can in the limited space.

No patience at all now, and he wouldn't want me to hold back. John's coat drags against the brick as I pant for a few more hard thrusts. My orgasm claims me and I pin him hard to the wall as my body convulses. He groans and writhes on my cock, needing to come.

Once I trust my own strength I carefully set him on his feet. His hands come down to stroke, but I bat them away and go to my knees, swallowing him in one quick motion. He wraps a hand in my hair as I very quickly bring him to completion, swallowing his load down my throat.

Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand I stand. Smiling, he pulls me down for a languorous kiss. I tug his jeans back into place, knowing there may well be more when we get home.

"Come on," says John with that beautiful grin "Call us a cab."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
